


Playboys and Nerds

by Nataoi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Playboy Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataoi/pseuds/Nataoi
Summary: Wade Wilson has always been the majorly infamous Playboy within all schools, meanwhile Peter Parker has always been the majorly infamous Nerd within all schools.What happens when the two are announced as roommates for their first year of College?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Dreaded Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Please beware that there will be major sexual references along with possible smut, of course warnings will take place before the smut so those of you who don't like that can skip past it, also Peter and Wade will both be 18 in this story, that will be all

It was just a plain ordinary day. Except it wasn't. This was a very big day for Peter, it was finally his first day at College. Of course his anxiety was worse then usual today, I mean once he was there he wouldn't be able to turn back, he would be stuck there until the holidays.

Peter looked up at his Dad, they were already halfway there and the closer they got the more anxiety the teen could feel creeping up his back. Of course his Dad noticed this "Hey Pete, it's going to be alright" Tony stared down at his son, comforting him with a warm smile causing his son to smile back at him. Suddenly, with the comfort of his Dad embracing him, Peter felt his eyes getting heavy and within seconds he was sound asleep.

"Hey Peter!"

"Peter!"

"Come on wake up we're here!"

Peter felt a groan escape his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes, only to feel the hot sun nearly burning his eyes out. Slowly sitting up and adjusting to the light he looked to the University, watching many people strolling in, excitement filling their faces, some waving off their parents, of course you had the not so excited teens as well, like Peter for example. Peter looked back at his Dad only to see he had vanished, causing the young boy to let out a small sigh. Suddenly he heard a thud as the boot of the car was slammed shut and Tony walked back into Peter's eyeshot carrying the teens two heavy suitcases. "Alright kiddo, you should get out there and have some fun, but not too much fun, and definitely no sex! And don't you dare miss any assignments and be good for your teachers!" The rich Dad continued rambling on as Peter slowly stepped out of the car and took his suitcases off of his overly-protective Dad.

"Alright Dad, I'm going to go now" Peter smiled up at his Dad, Tony may be over-protective but Peter knew he had good intentions, he didn't want Peter to fail or get hurt, and it brought a sense of comfort. "You remember your room number right? And have you got your keys?"  
"Yes Dad, I'm completely set to go" Peter gave his Dad a smile of reassurance as he felt his Dad's hands wrap him in a warm, comforting hug "Good luck out there kid"  
"Heh, thanks" unwillingly Tony let go and let his Son be free in the world of University.

Peter carefully dragged his suitcases along behind him, desperately searching for his room, god did he hope he had a decent roommate. But he really shouldn't of kept his hopes up. As he finally reached his room he went to open the door with his new key only to be greeted by the unfortunate and disturbing event taking place on one of the beds, his ears were suddenly filled with the moaning echoing inside the room, causing him to immediately slam the door shut again. 'What the fuck did I just walk in on!? Oh god, who even were they!? I didn't even get to see their faces, just their fuck session, oh fucking shit' Peter buried his face in his hands as he crumpled to the floor in embarrassment and disgust. 'God, why is this happening on the first day anyways? Who does that!?' Peter's thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening again, he looked up slightly to see a random black-haired girl walking out, still finishing putting her jacket on. Peter looked up even more and was faced with... Peter felt the sigh escape his lips... Wade, fucking, Wilson, the one the only infamous playboy jerk.

"I see someone has no respect" the playboy smirked as he looked down at Peter, physically and mentally "Or maybe you wanted in on the action" Peter could feel his eyes rolling as he stood up to face the disgusting teen standing infront of him "No, that's fucking disgusting Wade" Wade put his hands up signalling surrender "Awe come on it's a joke man, just chill out, I mean I just can't believe I have to share a room with the ultimately infamous nerd" Peter scoffed as he shoved his suitcases down onto the one untainted bed. At least he hoped it was untainted. 

"I see you're in a bad mood as always" Wade chimed as Peter aggressively started unpacking, clearly attempting to blank the fuckboy out. "Jeez, aren't you rude, at least react a little would ya?" Peter snapped his head back to look at Wade, a mixed look of anger and disgust planted over his face as he took his laptop out, sitting at his desk and immediately starting to type a bunch of notes into the laptop. "Fucking pissy nerd, this is gonna be so lame" he heard Wade mutter as he lay on his own bed having decided to toss a basketball up and down, catching it every time.

After a while Peter stood up and made his way out of the room, making sure to bring his laptop with him "Hey where are you going? It's not like you would have plans"  
"I'm going to the opening announcement, it's a requirement" Peter continued walking, his footsteps laced with anger as his feet continued to hit the innocent floor. "Hey goodie-two-shoes! Wait up!" he didn't even want to turn around to Wade, who was running down the corridor carrying a packet of balloons. "God, you walk fast" Peter immediately caught sight of the packet of balloons but didn't want to interact with the stupid fuckboy and so he ignored it. Whilst he could.


	2. Not So Welcoming

Peter had finally made it to the hall, in which the opening announcement was taking place, it was supposed to give all the students advice about this College and how everything works around here.

He quickly took a seat near the back, but also close to the middle, 'God I'm finally free from that stupid fuck boy asshole'. At least he hoped so, but knowing his Parker luck Wade just had to sit behind Peter with a bunch of his other playboy friends, causing the nerd to force back a large sigh. He just hoped that this would be over soon and that they wouldn't try anything on him, for example, pranks and practically any act of humiliating him, not whatever kinky shit you readers are thinking of.

After a good few minutes of anxiety filling Peter's soul, the opening announcement began and he immediately sat up right and focused all his attention on the teachers at the front of the massive Hall. 'Finally, took long enough, I could've died within that time' the anxious teen felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as he continued putting his focus onto the teachers, listening intently to what they had to say.

But apparently someone didn't have the same plans as Peter as a loud bang came from behind him.Wade fucking Wilson. Peter could feel the chunks of thin rubber sticking to his messy hair as he tightened his fists. Of course everyone was looking at them, most laughing as well. 'This is so fucking stupid' Peter closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down, he took slow breathes and put his focus, yet again, back onto the teachers, who had continued after telling the young playboy off. Peter didn't even bother to take the chunks of rubber out of his hair, I mean what's the point when they're probably going to do it again. 

And just like Peter had thought, within only a few minutes, they did it yet again... Except it was a lot worse than last time... Peter felt the liquid drench him as he flinched at the sudden pop. His eyes widened and narrowed nearly straight after realising that they had filled the balloon with... Red and blue paint... Somehow... 

Peter could fill the rage building up inside of him, the burst of laughter coming from the playboys and practically everyone around him, they were all jeering at him, he really didn't want to explode here... Not right now... So he did the one thing that would get him out of the situation. He ran. Straight out of the large hall, he could feel the stares on his back but he didn't care. His legs carried him all the way back to his dorm, for 6 minutes straight he never stopped running. Once he finally reached his room he slammed the door shut and let his lanky body collapse into a ball on the wooden floor. Paint immediately bleaching the floor a strange shade of purple. 

'Fucking Wade Wilson, why me? Why is it always me? What the fuck did I do wrong? It's all so stupid' the young boy felt tears rush down his face. 

Of course... It was just like Puny Parker to cry over something so stupid, but in his defense he was just over all of this bullying shit. Peter had thought the bullying would stop at High-School... Well guess he was wrong... 'Stupid Parker luck'. 

Peter continued to simply just sit there, covered in red paint, his head aching, crying, all alone, pitying his existence... All on his first day... The nerd slowly stood up yet again, he just wanted to live a normal life, without all the bullying he got on a constant basis. He wanted an escape and so he pushed himself back onto his feet and walked out of the room, not bothering to clean off the red paint soaking into his hair and skin, he just wanted a break, and so he wandered the lonely halls. 

After a while, he finally stumbled across a room that caught his interest, he felt his eyes gluing themselves to the intriguing room, peering at all the fancy and scientific machines inside. Before he could stop himself, he felt his feet carrying him inside of the room. Peters eyes sparkled, amazed by all the fancy equipment, getting lost in the outstandingly unique room. It seemed to be a professional science lab, and he found it awesome. The teen had always been interested in science so of course this room would catch his interest, he found it utterly amazing after all. 

Then "it" happened. 

The young boy felt a sharp pain in his arm as he let out a hiss, clearly showing the pain he was in. What the fuck was that? An electric shock? No... It was different... It felt like a bite of some sort... A venomous bite... A bite that he needed to take care of immediately and so, as much as he wanted to stay, he rushed out of the room and rushed back to his dorm. His senses felt heightened, it was a strange feeling, his breathing intensified as he ran faster then usual. Peter had never ran this fast before, even when trying to run away from his bullies, in hopes he wouldn't get beaten up. But he couldn't focus on that right now.

He stepped into the dorm again, slamming the door shut. Except apparently he used too much strength because the door had a massive dent in it, and if that wasn't enough it was nearly hanging off of the wall as well. "What the fuck!? Shitttt, nononono" Peter rushed to try wedging the door back in place, only for it to fly back at him, knocking him across the room. "Awh shit" how the hell was he supposed to explain this, I mean he didn't even know what was happening in the first place so it was kind of impossible to explain anyways. All he knew was that he needed to fix this before anyone saw...

How? 

Well he didn't know. 

Just some how. 

He had to fix this before people started heading back to their dorms. If Peters correct, as per usual, he should have at least another 40 minutes to fix-- Well at least try to fix his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, so uhm I may have rushed the effects of Peter getting his powers but it's for story development so please don't mind too much, anyways hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far!


End file.
